


Perfect

by SeparationBoundary



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2018 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Bottom Erwin Week, Bottom Erwin Week 2018, Dirty Talk, In Public, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Some dom/sub undertones, duh - Freeform, well in erwin's office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Levi is frustrated, disgruntled at Erwin's seeming perfection.  But when the big man comes on to him, Levi find that Erwin has a different definition of perfection.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For Bottom Erwin Week 2018! Prompt: body worship.

Perfect

(Body worship)

 

It was bound to happen.

Eventually.

It had only been six months since that foray outside the walls, the one that had taken the lives of Levi’s best friends, Isabel and Farlan.  Only six months since Levi had agreed - against every syllable screamed inside his head - to stay with the Corps. With Erwin.

Levi had felt the hatred slip slowly away over the months.  He had always grudgingly respected the man.

But there was still something, something niggling, a whole lot of somethings.  Somethings that made Levi’s fists clench in empty hallways, his teeth grit behind closed doors.

Damn Erwin.  Fuck Erwin Smith.  He was so … SO. So fucking pretty, so smug, so goddamned _tall_.  Fuck him, Mr. Commander Handsome.

All these misgivings were new.  As his hatred had faded, a sort of indifference had replaced it.  He did admire the man and respect him but otherwise was damn busy with his own life, with training, with getting better at what he did, with killing titans.

Then he noticed something. Something here recently.

He noticed Erwin’s glances lingering a bit too long, his hand casually brushing his own.  He noticed the big, warm, fucking, sheer, sexual _bulk_ of the man standing a tad too close.

_Erwin wanted to fuck him._

Levi had had no shortage of people trying to get on his pretty dick or get theirs in him.  That wasn’t the shocker or a problem. They, as a Corps, were terribly isolated and they all knew they were living on borrowed time.  Hell, he heartily suspected that half of the recruits were fucking the other half. Nanaba and Mike had something going on even if it was just lingering looks.  Moblit was so in love with Hange that it was almost embarrassing and Shitty Glasses had no idea - that he could tell. Come to think of it, If those two had not been in each other’s shadow almost 24/7 he wouldn’t have minded partaking of that.

Moblit.  Not Hange.  

Hange was just a good friend.

Levi sighed.  He was getting sidetracked.

Erwin.  Erwin though.

He couldn’t get past kneeling face down in the mud of the Underground, that gorgeous fucker towering over him.

And now Erwin wanted to _fuck_ him?

_Tch!_

The door eased open behind him and Levi realised that he’d just held this internal monologue whilst standing in Erwin’s office, a ledger in his hand.

“Levi?”

Levi hunched into himself

_Stupid giant bastard._

He held up the ledger without turning around.

“I’ve got the troop reports you wanted, Erwin.”

“Ahh, splendid!”

The door clicked closed then clicked again.

_Erwin had locked the door?  Really?_

Levi muffled another sigh and turned.  

Still as beautifully blond as always, Erwin had crossed to Levi where he stood close to the book shelves.  Levi looked up at the man, at his hair, almost white in the slanting sunlight coming in the big windows, lashes virtually transparent over sky blue eyes.

Erwin smiled down at him, again a bit too close, invading Levi’s airspace.

Levi cocked his head indolently and smirked.

Genuine affection and rampant lust battled for a millisecond in Erwin’s  gaze and then were gone.

Levi huffed a small laugh.

“Something funny?” Erwin asked, low.

“You,” Levi said, “You’re funny.”

“Why?”

The Commander seemed genuinely curious, the ledger absently dropped onto a nearby table.

“You’re doing a shit job of hiding it, Erwin,”

Something flitted across the mans face then, something harder to read, something dangerous.  

_Oh Erwin wanted to fuck him bad._

Erwin eased closer, looking positively hungry.

“It?”

Levi looked coyly downward, his own lashes two sooty smudges on his pale cheeks, and bit his lip.

He felt rather than saw Erwin’s body language change, heard his breath hitch.

_Idiot._

Levi looked languidly up at the bigger man.

“What is it that you want, Commander?”

Erwin made a flustered show of adjusting the cuffs of his jacket, fidgeted a bit with his shirt.  Finally he took several deep breaths.

He cleared his throat.

“Well, clearly you know, Squad Captain,”  he said finally, boldly.

The corners of Levi’s mouth turned up slightly.

“Why don’t you come show me, then … Commander?”

Erwin almost stumbled forward, one big hand going roughly to the back of Levi’s neck, the other to his waist.  He had to stoop a good bit to get to Levi’s throat and the smaller man couldn’t help rocking his head back to give him better access.  Their sized difference was rather overwhelming at first and Levi thought for a moment that this must be what a small animal felt like getting _eaten_.

He grunted in irritation, trying to twist away from that strong hand on his neck.  Erwin backed off immediately, growling.

“Maria, Erwin!  Don’t crush me!”  Levi backed up a step and found himself hard up against the bookshelf.

“Mmmm.  Just … just let me …”

Erwin’s huge fingers were surprisingly deft on the buttons of Levi’s shirt.  The jacket came off with a hiss of fabric and soon his shirt was open down to his belt.  Erwin paused then, openly admiring Levi’s lean, muscular chest, the hard brown nipples standing out against his creamy skin.

The squad captain was going to offer a biting remark but was arrested by the look in Erwin’s eyes.

There was lust, oh yes, desire was there, but there was also an aspect of … appreciation.  As if Erwin was almost just content to gaze at levi’s pale, taut flesh.

Abruptly the bigger man fell to his knees.

Levi’s eyebrows crept up.

Kneeling, Erwin came up to Levi’s chest.  He reached up, big warm hands caressing Levi’s chest, fingers drifting over nipples, sliding under the edges of his shirt.

Levi was fascinated.  It felt good but it was also, almost … flattering.

Erwin’s mouth joined his hands, kissing, licking.  He gently slipped levi’s shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms, slowly nipping the pale flesh on the insides of his elbows and raising goosebumps on Levi’s skin causing him to shut his eyes in pleasure.

“Hnnn … Erwin …”

The Commander’s grip on Levi’s arms tightened, painfully so.

Levi’s eyes fluttered open.

“Does that feel good, Levi?”

Levi responded by undulating his hips and Erwin’s hands dropped to his sharp hipbones, squeezing, thumbs rubbing slow circles.

“You’re so beautiful, so perfect …”

His mouth wandered across Levi’s belly, tongue dipping briefly into his navel, rubbing his face like a cat into the soft black hairs underneath.

 

He’d reached Levi’s belt.  He caressed the cold steel as if it was an extension of Levi’s skin.  Levi leant back slightly against the bookcase and braced his hands behind him.  He smirked.

“Do you want to?” he asked silkily, “Do you want to see it?”

Erwin suddenly jerked at the belt.

“You know I do,” he hissed,  “... Goddamned belt!”

“Language, language, Commander!”  Levi laughed.

He relaxed against the shelves, letting Erwin unbuckle his belt, jerk open every button of his fly and finally, greedily, push down his trousers and underpants.

A soft sound escaped the blond man then.

Levi watched curiously as Erwin admired his cock. The bigger man actually licked his lips.

Levi’s circumcised erection thrust straight out of his trimmed black pubic hair and curved slightly upward, ending in a fat, bare head flushed red with excitement. Erwin immediately ran his hand over it, squeezing gently, dipping down to weigh the largish balls, even brushing his fingertips over the fine black down on Levi’s thighs.

Erwin sighed suddenly.

“Beautiful,”

“Yeah?” Levi teased, smirking down at him.

Erwin looked up at him in a combination of frustration and desire.  He knew - had always known - from the moment he’d seen him in the underground using the 3dm gear like no one had a right to; easily, naturally, beautifully.  He’d known that there wouldn’t ever be another chance to have this man on his knees, submissive. Part of Erwin Smith was sorry, sorry because he was turned on by that submission and part of him was elated.

No one dominated Erwin Smith.  No one ever had. But this man, this little morsel of fury and skill … Maria, he wanted him to … to …

Levi hadn’t moved, hadn’t budged from his indolent lean against the bookshelves.  He observed Erwin curiously, mockingly.

“Damn it!”  Erwin breathed.

Levi’s eyebrow quirked up again.

“I gotta ask you, Commander; What do you want?”

“You,” Erwin Smith breathed, “Your cock.”

“Well it’s right there,’ Levi drawled, “Prove it and maybe I’ll give you a treat.”

Erwin reached tremblingly up,

“Ah!” Levi warned.  “No hands. Just your mouth.”

The blonde man closed his eyes briefly, aroused and embarrassed.  He _also_ remembered Levi on his knees that day, Mike’s hand on the back of his neck, the look in his eye.  Levi was trying to humiliate him a bit, now. Teach him a lesson as payback.

Erwin decided that he was willing to be taught.  He opened his eyes.

He shuffled forward on his knees so he could balance with no hands and licked messily at the head of Levi’s cock, running his tongue under the head and then into the slit.  Levi went rigid and trembled at the sensation.

“Hah! Erwin!”

One small strong hand wove its fingers into the bigger man’s hair and Erwin leaned forward, taking half of Levi’s cock into his mouth.  Levi jumped and moaned, the dregs of his former smug expression gone. Erwin established a pattern; sucking Levi’s cock in deeply then pulling back against the suction, flicking his tongue along the underside.

Levi got hold of himself with difficulty.

“That’s good.  So good.” He murmured,

Erwin sucked and licked for a few minutes, lapping precum off of the tip of Levi’s cock then taking it all in again.  He paused, coming off of Levi’s slick flesh for a moment.

“You are so gorgeous, Levi.  So perfect.” He ran his hands over levi’s cock, cupped his balls, moaned at the beauty of it all.

Levi unconsciously stroked the man’s blond head.

“I don’t know.  You’re awfully pretty yourself, commander.” Levi said. “And what do we have here?”

Using his resumed grip on the other man’s hair for balance, Levi slid his left foot forward and, heel on the floor, pressed the toe of his boot onto the impressive bulge in Erwin’s crotch.

The big man groaned.

“Levi …”

Levi pressed harder.  He could feel the man’s cock throbbing.

“Hnngh!”

“How does that feel, Danchou?”

“Good,” Erwin said breathlessly, “Very, very good,”

“And who’s cock are you sucking?”

“Yours, Levi.”

“Say it,”

“I’m sucking your cock … unngh!”

Levi had pressed again, the hard sole of his boot compressing Erwin’s hard-on deliciously.  “Ahhhh!”

“Good boy, now get back to it.  Pick up the pace. Get it all in.”

Erwin redoubled his efforts and Levi felt his control slipping away from him.  He spoke while he had a little clarity left.

“Ge-get your dick out.” He growled, pulling back his foot “I’ve been waiting to see that monster for a while now.  I wanna see you pleasure yourse-- hah!” Levi stiffened at a particularly deep stroke, “Show me how you make yourself feel good.”

Erwin, who was busy making Levi feel good, did as he was bid, fumbling his impressive cock out.

“Touch it,” Levi said, “I wanna watch you cum with my dick in your mouth,”

Erwin hummed, low, at the filthy image and gripped his cock in both hands, not bothering to start off slow.

In just minutes both men were almost at climax.

Erwin was having trouble continuing to balance on his knees so Levi took a handful of hair in each fist and, stilling the blonde head, proceeded to fuck the other man’s mouth while the bigger man jerked off below him.

“Fuck, Erwin, you’re gonna make me cum,”

The big man hummed around his mouthful and began taking Levi deeper, the head of his cock bumping Erwin’s soft palate.

Erwin was breathing hard, raggedly, through his nose when he came, hard, with a muffled cry, spattering cum all over Levi’s boots.

Levi didn’t notice.

“AH, fuck!  AHH Fuck! _Erwin!_ ”

The smaller man came, hunched over Erwin’s head, still fisting handfuls of hair.

Erwin withdrew slightly and Levi’s dick slipped out of his mouth, trailing a string of cum.  Levi wiped it off with his thumb while Erwin gazed adoringly up at him.

“How was that Commander?  Was that OK?”

Erwin smiled,

“Amazing.  Wonderful.  _Perfect_.”  He said.

 


End file.
